


Another Day in Beacon('s Bathroom)

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically a sequel to Another Day in Beacon, but they're both standalone~ Weiss and Blake ditch class to fuck in the bathroom, and they get caught! By Nora!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Beacon('s Bathroom)

“Blake.. Someone’s going to catch us!” Weiss squeaks as she curls her fingers into the Faunus’s jet black hairline! Her pretty, pale princess ass pressed back against the tiled wall of Beacon’s bathroom. “We’re not even in a stall..” she mumbles out weakly as her shaft dripped with Blake-spit!

Pwah! Blake’s fiery eyes shone right up at the girl, her ribbon-less ears twitched delightedly atop her head, wrist flicking, she began to hungrily pump Weiss’ dick as she moans, “Doesn’t that turn you on princess?”  
“A little..” Weiss had to confess. “But this is stupid!”  
Blake’s thighs shift apart beneath her, she slooowly peels her jet black panties down beneath her skirt. “It turns me on this much.” she grins, as her own panties wrapped around her knees, they were linked to her body with several webs of thick, clear girljuices! It was like a spiders webbing, linking her excited, dripping cunt. “Good thing my panties are black huh, you might have to strain yourself otherwise.” Blake taunts before.. “Mhmfff~!” her lips wrapped tight around Weiss’s shaft! Her cheeks hollowed inwards and the beloved snowprincess let out a hard gasp. Blake’s skill was quite impressive, doubly so when she was throating every, last, inch of that snow-white cock! Her hand that had jerked that spitslicked length slipping back and around to tease against Weiss’s backdoor. She drips her spare hand down to her cunt. Shlick~ She was so fucking wet, the noises echoed around them.  
The fingers that teased the catgirls slit slipped free from between her thighs, her other hand curled right into the snow queens ass while she giddily swallowed her length. Her glistening and wet fingertips probed against Weiss’s rear, before sliding in with ease. Lubed up with her own ninja cuntslime, she stretches Weiss’s precious little backdoor around two of her soaked through fingers. “hngggh!” Weiss grits her teeth, her high-pitched squeal wasn’t enough to hide the dull THUD of the bathroom door swinging shut. “Oh god.. Hide!” Weiss pants, but it was absolutely, positively, too late!  
“You know.~” a playful voice rang out as Weiss positively froze up in fear! Both her hands lifted, curling up into half fists as she shuddered, Blake didn’t relent, even for a second. “If you keep running out of class like this. Eeeveryone’s gonna get suspicious.” Nora’s delighted smile beamed right at the pair, as she traces a finger against the heart-shaped hole in her cleavage. Dipping a finger into her bust, Nora’s fingertip scooped out a fat wad of cum, and.. Slrrrp~ Her tongue dragged against the cumslicked finger. “I like to keep a few snacks on me at all times, for when my need gets too bad.”  
Weiss stared, mortified at what she’d heard. It was one thing Blake and the others were rampant perverts, it shattered her world view! How many others were like this.  
“Pwap~! Hah… Hah.. Hah…” Blake was panting for air, her slick and wet fingers pumping into Weiss’s backside, she couldn’t help but diligently jerk that shaft with her other hand. “Who’s snack are you savoring there~?” Blake winged up at the ginger.  
“Have you no shame!” Weiss would’ve stamped her foot, had her thighs not been melting apart in sheer rapture.  
“Yang’s~.” Nora drags her tongue hungrily against her lips, “She always gives me such nice loads.” Nora grinned wildly, her smile stretched from ear to ear. Had Weiss been shocked before, why she was horrified now, as she watched Nora’s cute pink skirt bulge immensely towards her. “Now then~ Unless you two want to start an orgy in the bathroom.” Blake and Weiss were naturally of opposite minds on this. “We should hurry this up~.” Nora’s fingers coiled into her cute pink garment.  
Weiss’s eyes shot wide open at the sight of Nora’s inhuman shaft! She’d been shocked by Blake’s feline prick, stared in sheer disbelief at Yang’s doggy knot. But this.. Monster did not belong on any girl, yet alone one as cute and cheery as Nora. Nora’s pretty, pale flesh held a gentle gradient. From ‘almost-snow-princess white’ to deep, dark, ebony. The dark veined flesh was almost as big as Weiss’s fucking arm, and to cap it off was a fat, flared crown!  
“How comes everyone but me has an inhuman cock..” Weiss pouts. Blake would comment, 'Ruby is the same.’ but her lips had far better things to do than to respond to a pathetic princess’s moan.  
“Eenie meanie minie mo~” Nora can’t help but giggle as she jerks her stallion shaming equine rod! Flicking prenut to Weiss, to Blake, and back again, her gesture was mostly an act, she knew full well she was going to be fucking Weiss’s brains out. But still, her smile never faded. “Lucky you Weiss!” she smiles, winking down at Blake, the icequeen was led by her dick away form the wall, so that Nora might shimmy between them! And prod her shaft right against that pantyless ass. “I hear princesses like it dirty~.” Nora growls right into the white-haired beauty’s ear, ramming her flared crown right against the others curves.  
“HEEEEP~!” Weiss’s moans were an amalgamation of many things, her asscheeks were spread wide, not just by Blake’s fingers, but by the throbbing stallion prick Nora rammed between! Nora’s fingers sunk down into Weiss’s legs! Gripping her by her knees, she was hoisted upwards! Her moans only grew louder, Nora’s shaft was far, far too fat for her royal booty! And yet still, she sunk inch after inch right into her rear.  
“Hnnn~!” Nora’s moans filled the air, as did the noisy sounds of Blake throating that length. As the gingers hips reared back, that overstretched asshole clung to her shaft, leading to it looking rather fat and puffy, as it would be for a while, maybe permanently! Again and again Nora’s pelvis struck into that backside, till Weiss’s cute white ass was shining and pink!  
Naturally, the ice queen came first! She lost track of time, of place, and her body was riddled, racked, assaulted with pleasure! Her face twisted into an obscene grin as she was bounced on that huuuge equine length! She didn’t even usher a word of delight before her dick was spraying like a hose into Blake’s throat! The dedicated ninja swallowed it all down! Slipping her head down lower, and lower once Weiss’s climax had finished, she wraps her lips right around Nora’s rich, dangling nuts! Smoooch~!  
The kiss sent Nora wild. “Here it cums~!” the ginger squeals! Bouncing Weiss higher, and higher atp her length, she drills every last inch of her shaft into that rear, and ERUPTS~! Like a force of nature! Her hot, white cream pours mercilessly and endlessly into Weiss’s totally mindbroken backside! The icequeen shudders and shivers, mewls and moans, trembles and gasps as her shaft was made to gush all over Blake’s hair and backside! She totally lost herself as her stretched asshole was filled!

PWAP~! That length had finally, finally stopped filling her rear. Her now permanently stretched, and puffy, and gaped asshole. Nora set her down, a gentle giggle escaping Weiss’s lips, “We need to fuck in public more often, Blake!” she laughs delightedly, making out with the faunus’s cumcaked lips! She gripped at Blake’s hand. And at Nora’s too. “C'mon, they must miss us~.” she pants, cum splattering from her rear onto the floor. She stepped out of her panties, and sashayed back to class. Her skirt flapping with every step.


End file.
